Generally, the industry of semiconductor manufacturing involves highly complex techniques for fabricating integrating circuits using semiconductor materials which are layered and patterned onto a substrate, such as silicon. Due to the large scale of circuit integration and the decreasing size of semiconductor devices, the fabricated devices have become increasingly sensitive to defects. That is, defects which cause faults in the device are becoming increasingly smaller. The device needs to be generally fault free prior to shipment to the end users or customers.
Various inspection systems are used within the semiconductor industry to detect defects on a semiconductor wafer. However, there is a continued demand for improved semiconductor wafer inspection systems and techniques.